


随便起个名字

by lucychao711



Category: the maze runner
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucychao711/pseuds/lucychao711





	随便起个名字

跳蛋play.

 

——————PWP one shot——————

 

Dylan把手从Thomas的裤子里抽出来。跳蛋的栓绳在还没合拢的牛仔裤里若隐若现。

"你待会就含着这个接受采访，"他得意洋洋的捏着跳蛋小巧的遥控器，"忍不住了就告诉我。"

 

——————————————————————

 

Thomas并不想参与那个动作，他觉得不酷，傻傻的。但是旁边ki hong和Dylan两个人弹跳的非常欢乐，他觉得如果自己不象征性的动一两下，是不是有点不给主持人面子。  
更重要的原因是，Dylan这个家伙看着自己笑的一脸无辜。如果自己不动大概会伤害小仓鼠的心。  
然后他就做了一个会后悔一天的决定——他随意的弹动了两下。  
他不是不记得自己屁股里，早些时候Dylan用润滑剂塞进去的跳蛋，他只是没想到Dylan会在他臀部接触凳子的一瞬间打开开关。  
原本安安静静待着的小东西突然在肠道里开始了震动，让刚弹了两下的Thomas腿一软，险些从凳子上摔下去。  
Dylan还在和主持人互动，看起来完完全全的无辜。  
本来只在肛口附近的跳蛋疯狂震动着往更深的地方移动，Thomas觉得自己要叫出声了。小东西一旦滑到那个点附近，他清楚自己将完全无法自持。Thomas在性事上从不吝啬，和Dylan的每次性爱都大胆而放荡，毫不克制自己的叫声和呻吟。这样的他显然没有忍住喘息的本事。  
他突兀的站了起来，准备借口离开，然而臀部肌肉随着站立的动作突然绷紧，肠道里的小东西瞬间接触到了腺体的突起，陡然增强的快感让他忍不住发出了一声拐了弯的哼声。  
“我，我去喝点水，嗓子很干。”他有点破音，以一个糟糕的借口软着腿逃跑一样离开了摄影棚。  
跑出去之前他听到了Dylan低低的笑声。  
他踉踉跄跄的出了棚子，往洗手间的方向走。尽管很想马上到隔间里把屁股里的小恶魔取出来，但他的速度根本快不起来，每走一步都感觉异物在肌肉的挤压下往更深的肠腔运动。  
Dylan跟主持人道了歉，出了摄影棚从后面跟了上来，伸手扶着他。  
"你不应该在这儿，" Thomas红着脸狼狈的往前走，"有点太明显了。"  
方才Dylan放跳蛋进去时涂在里面的润滑剂已经顺着肠道从肛口流了出来，Thomas隐约能感觉到有些濡湿的内裤贴着自己。  
Dylan扶着他走的很慢。从摄影棚到卫生间的几步路Thomas走的十分绝望，路上匆匆走过的工作人员用诧异的眼神看着他们俩，Thomas的脸红到耳根，低着头恨不得把自己埋进Dylan怀里。而罪魁祸首倒是完全不在乎，对着来往的人喊到"抱歉他只是胃疼。"  
隔着一层衣物贴着他微微颤抖的腹肌，Thomas还能察觉到Dylan憋笑憋的很辛苦。  
"Goddamn it, Dyl. "  
两人一进洗手间，Dylan立刻反手锁上了门。  
"你应该庆幸这些隔间里面都没人。" Thomas悻悻地说。  
跳蛋很明显被Dylan又调高了一个档位，Thomas两条长腿软的像果冻，颤巍巍的快要支撑不住自己。他呻吟了一声，一手撑在盥洗台上，试图稳住自己，一手扶着腰想站直身子。Dylan却直接从后面贴了上来，单手揉着他的臀部打圈，另一条手臂环住他的肩膀，倾身啄吻他的后颈。  
Thomas转了过来，让两人的阴茎隔着布料压在一起。他一边和Dylan接吻，一边让台子抵着自己的臀部磨蹭着，跳蛋在内里的奇痒无法用亲吻和摩擦缓解，他需要更多。  
"操我。" Thomas半闭着双眼，在亲吻喘息的间隙命令到。  
Dylan像拆礼物一样手忙脚乱的拉开Thomas牛仔裤的拉链，然后一并连同他的内裤一起拽了下来。Thomas往后靠，靠着镜子抬起臀部配合Dylan扒光他的下半身。没有布料包裹，赤身裸体和大理石盥洗台磨蹭的冰凉触感让Thomas抖了抖，他索性分开双腿，以一种诱惑中带着邀请的姿势等待着Dylan侵占他的领地。  
然后他低下头，双腿打开成M形，试图自己摸索着找到跳蛋的栓绳。  
Dylan觉得自己的裤子要爆炸了。  
他手掌抚上Thomas的下巴，迫使Thomas不得不抬起头接受他的吻。他的另一只手游走到身下人的衬衫里，从光滑的腹肌一路摸上去，掐住了已经略微挺立起来的乳头。  
忙着接吻的Thomas立刻在他嘴里抑制不住的喘了一声，一把抓住了他的手，手腕都可怜的发着抖，受不了更多刺激似的用水汪汪的眼睛看着他。Dylan的手被Thomas抓着放到了他的腿间，"你就……快点进来…"  
"那你舔舔他们。"Dylan伸出三根手指比划着。还没等他把手指送进对面人的嘴里，Thomas就主动凑上来启唇将手指含了进去。柔软的舌头像条蛇在Dylan的指间来回滑动，口腔内壁温热触感的勾引让Dylan愣了一秒钟，犹豫着要不要先干他上面这张嘴。  
他抽出手指，指尖和对方唇齿拉着一条银丝，手指上晶莹的唾液几乎要弄脏Thomas的外套。  
Dylan牵着栓绳将跳蛋缓缓的往外拉，疯狂震动的小东西在抵达腺体附近的时候让Thomas断线的呻吟软的几乎变了调。在Dylan热切的注视之下，粉嫩的肛口收紧又放松，把跳蛋送了出来。  
内里瞬间涌上来的空虚感让Thomas的双手情不自禁的攀上Dylan的肩背，将自己的下体往他身上送。不过他的空虚并没有持续多久，很快Dylan的手指就代替跳蛋插了进来。  
因为跳蛋的前期润滑扩张效果不错，湿热的肠道一上来就吞下三根手指并且进出顺畅无阻，但肛口附近的肌肉仍然紧致的要命，绞的Dylan指关节有些酸痛。  
"放松，Tommy. "  
Thomas有点颤抖的闭上眼睛，听话的深呼吸试着放松肌肉，鼻尖蹭着对面人的颈窝，温热的呼吸挠的Dylan心头发痒。于是他的手指趁机又滑进去，在腺体的凸起上狠狠往下按。  
Thomas被这一下刺激得几乎跳起来，头向后仰，张着嘴说不出完整的话，已经软成了一滩水。  
"Please, Dyl……Please……"  
Dylan眼神暗了下来。他早就硬的发疼，简直能看着Thomas大敞双腿的样子射出来。手指抽出时被紧致的穴口吮着发出了"啵"的一声响，他急切的拉开自己的裤链，阴茎从里面迫不及待的弹了出来。Dylan随意用仍沾满唾液和润滑剂的手随意撸了几次，倾身吻住Thomas，同时将前端对准了扩张后的后穴，缓缓插了进去。  
两个人同时发出了满足的叹息，好吧，Thomas的更像是呜咽。  
Dylan双手握着Thomas的胯部，没给他留时间适应就直接开始了抽插，速度不疾不徐，让Thomas的身躯跟着不由自主的发抖。  
Thomas两条腿被折到两边，大喇喇的敞着，上半身几乎躺在了盥洗台上，后脑勺抵着镜子，手背遮着眼睛和几乎红的快要滴血的脸颊，另一只手费劲的勾着Dylan的脖子，每次被重新捅进来都会克制不住的喘息。他一直把往前送胯，总觉得Dylan进入的还不够深，他想要更多。  
Thomas在性爱上向来毫不内敛。他伸出小臂扶着盥洗台，在Dylan整根没入时向前顶胯。  
一瞬间酥麻的快感蔓延到四肢百骸，让Thomas脚背绷的笔直，连脚趾都蜷缩了起来。他漏出了一声破碎的呻吟，但很快就被Dylan送上来的深吻吞了进去。狠狠地摩擦带来的快感让Thomas闭上眼几乎可以看到零星的火花。  
卵蛋不断拍打在臀肉上的声音听起来色情极了，而主动在阴茎上套弄自己的Thomas更让Dylan几乎无法自持。他用臂弯勾着身下人的腿架上自己的双肩，俯身与他紧紧相贴，两手握着Thomas的脖子重新快而凶狠的操进去。  
新的角度让Thomas的胯部抬得更高，Dylan进的更深，每次顶弄都震得他头晕眼花。  
"Dyl...Dylan..." Thomas腰上没什么肉，脊椎下部的凸起抵着冰凉的大理石台面让他略有点疼，但没人在意。Dylan抽插的频率太快，让Thomas的呻吟和喘息毫无间歇的连成一片，他感觉自己快要到了。  
Dylan看出来了。他最后吻了Thomas一下，然后一手扶着对面人的腰，一手托着屁股把人抱了起来。  
Thomas吓的叫了一声。  
突然悬空的体位让他一阵晕眩，失重感使他不得不抱紧了Dylan的脖子。他的脚尖在Dylan的颈后交叉，膝窝卡在对面人的肩膀上，大腿紧贴着前胸，身体被折叠到一个不可思议的角度，唯一的坚固的支撑点只剩下Dylan垂直顶在他屁股里的阴茎。  
"kiss me bae. " Dylan期待的望着他，近在咫尺的焦糖色大眼睛让Thomas心头发烫。  
Thomas毫不犹豫的吻了他。  
两个人几乎融化在这个吻里。Dylan抱着Thomas开始了最后的冲刺，紧致的肠肉将他完全包裹，每次侵入都让他舒服的叹息。全新的姿势让他有些费力，挺腰律动的同时还要注意不让Thomas滑下去，幸好这个竹竿一样的男孩轻飘飘的。  
Thomas感觉超现实。  
他将自己完全交了出去，什么都听不到看不见了，视野里听觉里只剩下Dylan，Dylan呼唤他名字的声音和Dylan凑上来热乎乎的吻。他全部的重量都压在Dylan身上，阴茎进入到前所未有的深度，每次抽插都不间断的擦过腺体的凸起，让他的呻吟和喘息在溢出喉咙之前就被顶掉，来不及咽下的唾液顺着下巴滑下去滴在小腹，他根本发不出声音，而Dylan一刻不停地深吻几乎夺走了他的全部氧气，眼前开始绽放小火花，他感觉自己要晕厥了。  
最后几次疾风骤雨般的深入顶弄让Thomas绞紧肠肉颤抖着射了出来，他紧闭双眼张着嘴却发不出声音，精液一股股有力的打在他的胸前，还有几滴溅上了他的下巴。  
高潮过后还在不由自主收缩的肠壁让Dylan也缴械投降，他几乎被Thomas的紧致榨干，阴茎最后抽动了几次射在了里面，微凉的精液刺激得Thomas发抖。

Dylan最后吻了他一下，托着他的臀部把他轻轻放在台子上，从旁边的抽了几张纸巾擦拭着Thomas胸前的体液。  
两个人互相望着，都被对方一团糟的样子逗笑。看到被扔在一旁湿淋淋的跳蛋，Thomas低下头微笑。这里没条件洗澡，而Thomas的穴口已经开始向外淌着精液，他干脆也抽了几张纸，张开腿想给自己清理，但被Dylan挡开了。

"采访完回酒店再做，就可以不用润滑了。"


End file.
